


49 Seconds

by EyesOnYou



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Music - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOnYou/pseuds/EyesOnYou
Summary: You and Baekhyun are out for the yearly SMTown christmas party. There you meet new and old friends. For some, old flings.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 20





	49 Seconds

You and Baekhyun have been going out for 5 years now. The first 2 were rocky but you guys made it work and now you are engaged. You guys have been skipping out on the Christmas dinner part for obvious reasons but this time you couldn't. He had to be there since this would mark the first time EXO would be together complete as 9 members.

You were nervous this night. You always known he still had some sort of feelings for his ex. You didn't hate her, if anything you adored her. Taeyeon was sweet and everything you could ask in a friend but it still didn't make it easy that for you. You just had a small feeling that there was something still there. Hidden beneath it all. Though they both told you there was nothing there, you just couldn't help but feel helpless.

You were seeing old friends and making new. It actually felt great and everything was going smoothly. You had lost Baekhyun a little while ago but you knew he was with his boys are you sat down and caught up with Red Velvet. Then you saw her, beautiful as she can be. Radiant as the sun and she was wearing white, which went along with Exo's all white tuxedos, Baekhyun's all white tuxedo. You calmed your heart and told your self that red looked better with white. You turned your head and looked for your future husband finding him talking to Changmin and Yunho as he tried to catch up with Chanyeol. You looked away knowing they were in opposite sides of the building. After a while you excused yourself to go to the bathroom, in reality you needed to go outside to breath in fresh air. Every second he wasn't with you made you feel uneasy. It wasn't that you didn't trust him. You just didn't trust her. As sweet as she could be, you noticed the looks she would give him and it made you feel so cheap thinking of what a tramp she was. You shouldn't think that way when she promised you countless of times that there was nothing but you just couldn't help it. You went to the balcony to take in the city view when you heard whispers coming your way. You were about to show yourself when you saw who it was. You hid yourself behind a bush and prayed they wouldn't hear you or see you.

"So, you finally decided to come eh?"

"Well my group is finally whole and I couldn't be the only one to miss it"

"I thought she didn't allow you to come"

Your heart stopped. Was she just talking about you?

"Don't say that, it's my decision if I want to come or not. Besides what's it to you?"

"Baek, let's not beat around the bush. We both know we still have feelings for each other and you are just using her to get over me and to hurt me"

"What the fuck are you talking about Taeyeon?"

"You still love me and I can prove it"

"How the hell are you going to prove it? This is bull, I shouldn't have come out here. I should be inside with my future wi-"

Then you heard glass shatter. Your heart stopped and without a second thought you looked through the bush and saw them kissing. No no, this couldn't be happening. You counted down the seconds. 49 seconds. That's how long it took him to push her away and to walk away. He didn't even say anything to her. Nothing. Your heart just like the glass shattered into a million pieces as you heard her whisper to herself.

"He kissed me back, he still loves me" You could see her smile as she touched her lips. She quickly went inside to catch up to him before it was too late.

You stood up not knowing what to do or say. 49 seconds was too long. Way too long but you had to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had to have an explanation for it. So waiting a minute more to compose yourself you went back inside. You put on your best fake smile and walked into the lions den. Luckily, she was sitting at another table, while you guys sat with the EXO members and TVXQ with SHINee as well. You sat next to Baekhyun as he took your hand in his. You let him, right now you wanted the night to finish before you would bring it up if he didn't.

The night went on smoothly. He never left your side or your sight. He was never next to her or near her, even when she tried he would bring you far away as possible. You didn't question it and kept your smile up.

____

You were in the shower getting the grime and memories off of you. You cried of course because you were hurt.

49 seconds still played in your head and it was something that would never leave you. Getting out of the shower you went into your shared room. Only to hear him on the phone.

"We will talk later" he said as he hung up and threw his phone on the bed. He walked towards you to kiss you but you moved your head before he could.

"Who was that?"

"Just nobody" again he tried to kiss you but you moved your head. He took a step back with a confused look on his face.

"You sure it was nobody? Maybe Tae was calling you" you said as you turned around to put on your pajamas.

"No, Taeyong knows not to call me at night. He kno-"

"Not him. Taeyeon"

There was a pause. A full 5 seconds. Maybe you should add it to the 49 seconds.

"Why would she call me?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me Baek"

You finished putting your pajamas on and turned around to look at him as he eyed you with worried eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you"

He wanted to hide it and it hurt you so much that all you could do is grab a pillow and hit him with it as your tears started to fall again.

"I hate you, i hate you, i hate you!!! Why are you lying to me?? I thought you loved me?? I thought I could trust you!!!"

He grabbed the pillow and threw it to the side only for you to hit him with your fist. The way he was acting was making it seem like something else had happened. He grabbed your wrists and pushed you to the wall.

"Look at me"

"No" 

"I said look at me!"

"NO!" you said as you tried to get away from him.

"Stop! What the fuck is the matter with you??"

"YOUR WHATS THE MATTER BAEKHYUN. YOU LIED TO ME! YOU KISSED HER AND YOU ARE HIDING IT FROM ME AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU ARE LYING ABOUT"

His hold on you was released as he stepped back with wide eyes and a scared look on his face.

"How di-"

"Because I was there behind the bushes counting down the seconds it took you to push her away! Did you plan it? The white dress? Were you the one that told the boys to wear white!?!?"

"No, no no no no! Nothing like that!"

"How can I believe you?? How can I trust you when you lied to me!"

"God no!" he yelled as he pulled his hair. He quickly looked up at you with pleading eyes as he spoke again.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. The white suits were Suho's idea and Chen liked it. So we decided to do it. I don't know why she wore white and I don't care because I don't like her nor do I love her. You have to believe me"

"49 seconds Baek"

"I know and I am so sorry. I should have pushed her as soon as she even tried but she caught me off guard and I.... I just....... I wanted to make sure that there was nothing there. Please believe me"

"If you love me then you shouldn't want to know or make sure that there was nothing there. Why are you doing this? Why hide it??"

"I didn't want to hurt you or worry you! There was nothing to tell!! It meant nothing!!"

"49 seconds is too long for it to mean nothing"

"Will you stop with the seconds?!?"

"NO! Because that is how long my heart was shattering and hurting. That's how long I wasn't able to breath. Because it took you that long to push her away. Because thats how long I wondered about your love for me, how long I pondered if this marriage is honestly a good idea"

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. I love you to infinity. I love you till my last dying breath and I will always love you as long as a universe exists out there. 49 seconds for me were different. In those 49 seconds I knew she meant shit to me. I knew that my love for you is infinite. I knew that I wouldn't be able to breath without you. Yes I should have pushed her away as soon as she tried but I needed to make sure for myself and not even a second in I knew she wasn't anything for me. Within a second she disappeared from my whole world because you are my whole world. You were the only thing on my mind during those seconds."

Baekhyun walked up to you and held your face with his hands making sure to wipes your tears with his thumbs.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't lying to myself but most importantly to you about my feelings for her. I needed to make sure that there was nothing left. No spark. You know how it ended and it wasn't on a good note either. There were no goodbyes of any sorts it just ended. So I needed to make sure that when our wedding day arrived my whole entire heart will belong to you. Nothing belonged to anyone else, just you."

He kissed you tenderly on the lips wanting to show you just how much he loves you in that kiss. He didn't want to push you knowing you were still hurt.

"I'm sorry I hurt you my love. I promise it will never happen. I promise to tell you everything that happens from now on. No secrets.................. you aren't wearing your ring"

You laughed at what he said as you pulled away from him as more tears kept falling.

"No, I took it off"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to marry someone who lied and didn't love me. I didn't want to marry someone who would cheat on me"

"Didn't?"

You smiled at him and went to your dresser to get the ring. You didn't want to put it on so you gave it to him. Which he took with trembling hands not knowing what was going on. His eyes looking at you with worry and dread. You held out your hand to him with your fingers spread out.

"I'll forgive your fuck up this one time if you promise to tell me everything, to never lie to me and never hide anything from me."

"I promise!"

"I..... I also need you to promise me that you will never cheat on me. Ever"

"No, never. That will never happen love, I would rather plunge a knife through my heart before doing that to perfection"

He took your hand and kissed it. Looking up at you and smiling, he got down on one knee like he did a year ago and whispered those words to you.

"Will you take me back and marry me?"

Pulling him up you kissed him on the lips. Washing away anything she left behind as you whispered yes to him. Ready to start a new with him and to live with him forever.


End file.
